YuGiOh Sunburst
by Bakura-Luva
Summary: just read the first chapter, basically: all new characters with many characteristics of the old.
1. Intro

Yu-Gi-Oh Sunburst

Yuka Monoshia is the new Yugi Moto. She has solved the millennium puzzle, and also has the spirit of an ancient pharohs, is pharohess a word? I don't care. But this pharoh, Yuoka, is skilled in the shadow games, that Yuka avoided to remain popular in her circle. But she is destined to learn, even though she doesn't want to lose her friends. When she does, she makes new friends: Rika, a fiery friend, Daisetsu, a timid boy with the secrets of the millennium ring, and Durza, a smart alec, dim-whitted comrade. New enemies are also formed, like Saki Kyo, Kyo for short as the new Kaiba Corp. Leader. And Daisetsu being possessed by the ring, with a secret crush on Yuka forbidden by it's evil spirit. Of course, a newer Pegasus, Rizzura, a hot headed, slightly gay boy with white hair as Pegasus had.

The setting is: Rizzura holds the famous duel monsters tournament on his island where Pegasus had his with duel stars & duel disks. The whole world wishes to take on Rizzura for title of best dueler. And with a little Cha-ching for beating the final opponent. Yuka's brother Sozen was kidnaped into the cards like Yugi's grandpa, while Rika's family needs the money to survive. Yuka must face many foes & defeat countless evil spirits. Even if she does, her world will never be the same.

Yuka yawned & exited her bedroom. She sat on her chair in front of her desk. Golden shards of a pyramid were placed in front of her, only about 15 or so. She sighed, and started to place them in varied locations until they fit into the slots. "Only a few more now." She said determined. She placed more and more into their places, until only one piece lay in front of her. It was an engraved into the shape of Egyptian eye. "Yes!" she said, popping it into the correct slot in the center of the pyramid. It glowed brightly, making Yuka blinked for several moments. It dimmed away, and a girl wearing boots, long dark cape, and hair almost the same as Yuka's was leaning against her bed. She fell out of the wheeled chair in fright. The girl just blinked confused at her. "W-who're you?!" Yuka said, about to scream from her falling place on the floor. "..." The girl said, opening her mouth, but closing it, crossing her arms. "I'm not sure." she said. Her tone was beautiful, yet had a harsh edge to it to frighten if used correctly. Yuka blinked at her now. "Where'd you come from?" She asked. The girl looked at her, and shook her head again. Yuka looked frustrated. "You have something to do with that?" She said, pointing sharply at the puzzle. The girl's eyes shone with realization. "Yes." she said strongly. Yuka picked the puzzle up. "Well, what is it? Or don't you know?" she said sharply to the girl. "It is the Millennium Puzzle, an ancient item among 6 others." she said without trouble. "I remember that I've lived inside there, but nothing before now." She said, arms still crossed, eyes squinted. Yuka looked curios, then reached forward. Her hand tried to touch the girl's', yet it went through. Yuka let out a surprised gasp. "I am not in form, only in your mind." She said noticing her shock. "Unless..." she said faintly, then looked at the puzzle, & touched, or attempted to, the eye on it. It glowed stronger, and within moments, she was whole, and Yuka wasn't in site. She appeared later. "W-wha??" she wondered. She tried touching, but was in a spirit state. "You..took over my body...?" She asked. The puzzle glew again, and Yuka was whole now, and the girl spirit. "I see..." She said. "I am the pharoh of an ancient city. Yuoka." She said. "You & I are to defeat the evil of the shadow games." she said with confidence.


	2. I'm Still Learning!

Yu-Gi-Oh Sunburst

Yuka Monoshia is the new Yugi Moto. She has solved the millennium puzzle, and also has the spirit of an ancient pharohs, is pharohess a word? I don't care. But this pharoh, Yuoka, is skilled in the shadow games, that Yuka avoided to remain popular in her circle. But she is destined to learn, even though she doesn't want to lose her friends. When she does, she makes new friends: Rika, a fiery friend, Daisetsu, a timid boy with the secrets of the millennium ring, and Durza, a smart alec, dim-whitted comrade. New enemies are also formed, like Saki Kyo, Kyo for short as the new Kaiba Corp. Leader. And Daisetsu being possessed by the ring, with a secret crush on Yuka forbidden by it's evil spirit. Of course, a newer Pegasus, Rizzura, a hot headed, slightly gay boy with white hair as Pegasus had.

The setting is: Rizzura holds the famous duel monsters tournament on his island where Pegasus had his with duel stars & duel disks. The whole world wishes to take on Rizzura for title of best dueler. And with a little Cha-ching for beating the final opponent. Yuka's brother Sozen was kidnaped into the cards like Yugi's grandpa, while Rika's family needs the money to survive. Yuka must face many foes & defeat countless evil spirits. Even if she does, her world will never be the same.

Yuka yawned & exited her bedroom. She sat on her chair in front of her desk. Golden shards of a pyramid were placed in front of her, only about 15 or so. She sighed, and started to place them in varied locations until they fit into the slots. "Only a few more now." She said determined. She placed more and more into their places, until only one piece lay in front of her. It was an engraved into the shape of Egyptian eye. "Yes!" she said, popping it into the correct slot in the center of the pyramid. It glowed brightly, making Yuka blinked for several moments. It dimmed away, and a girl wearing boots, long dark cape, and hair almost the same as Yuka's was leaning against her bed. She fell out of the wheeled chair in fright. The girl just blinked confused at her. "W-who're you?!" Yuka said, about to scream from her falling place on the floor. "..." The girl said, opening her mouth, but closing it, crossing her arms. "I'm not sure." she said. Her tone was beautiful, yet had a harsh edge to it to frighten if used correctly. Yuka blinked at her now. "Where'd you come from?" She asked. The girl looked at her, and shook her head again. Yuka looked frustrated. "You have something to do with that?" She said, pointing sharply at the puzzle. The girl's eyes shone with realization. "Yes." she said strongly. Yuka picked the puzzle up. "Well, what is it? Or don't you know?" she said sharply to the girl. "It is the Millennium Puzzle, an ancient item among 6 others." she said without trouble. "I remember that I've lived inside there, but nothing before now." She said, arms still crossed, eyes squinted. Yuka looked curios, then reached forward. Her hand tried to touch the girl's', yet it went through. Yuka let out a surprised gasp. "I am not in form, only in your mind." She said noticing her shock. "Unless..." she said faintly, then looked at the puzzle, & touched, or attempted to, the eye on it. It glowed stronger, and within moments, she was whole, and Yuka wasn't in site. She appeared later. "W-wha??" she wondered. She tried touching, but was in a spirit state. "You..took over my body...?" She asked. The puzzle glew again, and Yuka was whole now, and the girl spirit. "I see..." She said. "I am the pharaoh of an ancient city. Yuoka." She said. "You & I are to defeat the evil of the shadow games." she said with confidence.

CHAPTER 2

Yuka sat on her bed, hands in her lap, and looking deep in thought. Yuoka was staring out her window. A car horn honked loudly just below, she looked, yet didn't flinch. _"She's so calm..." _Yuka thought. _"What does she mean by Shadow games?" _she pondered again.

"_Just as I said."_ Yuoka's voice echoed through her mind. "AH!" Yuka screamed in a low voice, and fell off the bed. "You can talk in my head too?!" She said in surprise. Yuoka nodded. "It looks as if I am talking to you in person, but it's in your head, no one can see me except you. So don't start talking out loud in front of people, they'll think you've lost it, okay?" She said, explaining more. Yuka smiled, understanding. "So what are the shadow games?" Yuka said as Yuoka was able to be seated just as Yuka on the bed. "It's a card game with monsters, except they are real, and can send people whom lose these duels into the shadow realm, a dark place of no return." She said. Yuka wanted to smile to understand, but that sounded scary.

"_Card game with monsters..."_ Yuka had remembered. "You mean duel monsters?" she said, rushing to her desk, digging through several drawers until she was holding two cards. Yuoka nodded, staring at the cards she could not hold. "You know of it then?" She said ready the cards powers. "Not really..." She admitted. "My friends wouldn't like me if I played, these are the only two I have, some kids got rid of them." she explained. Yuoka glared at her briefly. "I'll have to teach you then." She said. "This monster is Aero Neko, it's attack strength is 1100 and defense is 750." Yuoka started. "The monster with the least attack points in a duel is destroyed, unless you play a trap or magic card to help protect it." Yuoka started, trying not to lose Yuka. "This other card is Aera Neko, attack of 1000 and defense of 1400." Yuoka said pointing to a white winged cat next to a black winged one named Aero Neko. "If the Aero Neko attacked the Aera Neko while Aera Neko was in defense mode, Aera would not be destroyed, since it's defense is higher than Aero's attack. Follow me?" she said looking up. Yuka nodded, she was faintly understanding. "Because of this, the one whom attacked with Aero Neko would lose 300 LP, or life points." Yuka looked at her confused. "When you start a duel, each player starts with 2000 LP. When that number runs out, the winner is the one that still has his or hers." She said. Yuka understood. Yuoka went on about trap cards, magic cards, equip cards, and monster effects. Than told Yuka to go buy more cards for her deck. "60 cards are needed in the player's decks." She said. "I'll help you decide. You need 30 monsters, 15 traps & 15 magic, that should help keep it even." She said. They went shopping, purchasing the remaining 58 cards. Many were foiled, and were rare. Then Yuoka reviewed with Yuka.

"The next thing to do..." Yuoka started, with Yuka interrupting her. "Find a weak opponent to battle!" she said. "Unfortunately, not yet." Yuoka sighed. "You need to tell your friends, and if they don't agree, they aren't your friends." yuoka said. Yuka frowned. "No way! Sure they never do lots of things with me, but they talk to me..." she said making excuses. "Well, what do you do with them?" Yuoka insinuated. "Well, they tell me to carry their books, and pay for their lunch..." She started, and went on & on about those things. After the very first, Yuoka was shaking her head. "Even in ancient times I can't recall, that isn't what friends are. More like mules." Yuoka said menacingly. "You can't stay with them, they will interfere your destiny." She said. "Make friends when you duel, even a rival is an ally." Yuoka said. "Plus, if we ever face an evil challenger, that isn't at your school of course," Yuoka said. "I'll take over, I can endure more than you." She smiled. Yuka was still upset. _"I'm not good at making friends..." _she thought. _"I can hear your thoughts, remember?" _Yuoka said. _"Yes, I recall." _Yuka sighed. "I'm going to bed now Yuoka." She yawned. "You'd better help me tomorrow." She said fiercely. "I'm not sure anyone will duel with me anyway." She said, and pulled the covers over herself, and fell asleep, imagining her dueling.

Yuka yawned, and awoke as her alarm sounded. She saw the puzzle next to her bed. She got dressed, and was about to leave her room, when a voice boomed. "Yuka." Yuka jumped. It wasn't a dream, she had solved the puzzle, and now an ancient pharaoh was a part of her body. "Yuoka, you're coming right?" She said coming back in. Yuoka looked on her side table next to her bed. "Forgetting something?" Yuka was confused. He newly assembled deck was in it's case in her backpack. She shook her head. Yuoka looked down, the millennium puzzle. "That of course." Yuoka said. Yuka was even more confused. "Why do I need that?" She held it up by the rope around a loop. "This isn't that basic necklace you know." She teased. "Sorry, Yuka. I cannot go anywhere the puzzle isn't, even if we are infused." She said, telling her to wear it.


	3. The School Daze

CHAPTER 3

A/N: sorry to all that have read finding that in the second chapter, it has the summary & first chapter in it. Sorry! I thought I posted the new document. Now, chapter 3! R&R!!!

Yuoka still was telling her to get the puzzle. "Aw man…" Yuka sighed. She picked the puzzle up, and wore it, faking her head drooping at the weight. Yuoka smiled. "Remember, don't make fights, let everyone know you play, but first: get rid of your "friends"." Yuoka said fading away into the chasms of Yuka's mind. enter thought moment. Yuoka, Yuka

_Are you sure I can do this? I'm still learning_

_what better practice than inexperienced school kids?_

_still, if I lose, no one will like me_

_then don't lose_

Yuka sat down in her desk, and read a book. She could see the spirit of Yuoka, which others could not, looming over a duelers shoulder. "You need to improve your deck, there're aren't and trap or magic cards in it." She said shaking her head in disgrace, as if she could see through the player's deck. "Yuuuuka…." Yuoka said whispering into her ear. "I'm waaaaaaaaaaaiting!" A girl in cheerleader clothing said across the room. Yuka looked at the empty space where she saw Yuoka. She smiled, and imaginately nudged her over.

_ Remember…_

_ I know! But, I'm scared_

_ Don't be, just tell them they aren't being friends, and you're going to play._

_I'm not sure I do…_

Yuka had her head bent down in the hallway, with Yuoka next to her. She was telling her friends, and they weren't pleased. "What? You want to make new friends?" One said, and laughed. "No one will be your friend." Another said laughing also. The leader just bent over her shortness. "You don't want to carry our books? Buy us lunch?" She teased her. Yuka's head still down, as though she were choking. Yuoka held her in her spiritual state.

_Just remember what I said, be yourself, if they don't like it, let them go._

_……_

"No." She said, raising her head. Yuka's eyes blazed with anger. She now understood these preps weren't interested in being her friends. "Go find someone else to deal with your crap." She said in pure fury. She stormed away.

_I'm not sure that's what I meant…_

_Oh well, that felt good_


	4. After Daisetsu

_**Chapter 4**_

_Man that felt great! _Yuka smiled to herself.

_**Yes…but I don't think that's what I meant… **_Yuoka replied.

Yuka ignored her and returned to her desk and took out a notebook and started writing a bit of a journal for her English class. Yuoka leaned over and read it.

"You spelled that wrong…"

"Shuttup!" She said out loud and slapped her hand over her mouth as a few people below her that were dueling looked up.

"Sorry…" A boy said shyly.

"No! I was talking to myself…" She half spazzed but quieted down and continued writing. 

After a few minutes that duel ended and the shy boy had lost, apparently this was a usual thing. He came over to Yuka, and walked through Yuoka without realizing it. 

"I'm sorry we were loud…even if you were talking to yourself…" He said shyly. 

"You didn't do anything! Really!" She smiled at him, she'd written a few pages already. 

The boy smiled.

"I'm Daisetsu…Dai is ok though." 

Yuka knew everyone's name but didn't really correspond with any, so it was good for him to be introducing himself so kindly.

"Yuka. Nice to meet you." She smiled. 

Yuoka smiled.

_**Told you everything would work out.**_

_Shuttup, I'm having a good day._

Yuka noted a moment of silence occurred and she looked at the Duel Monsters deck Dai was holding.

"How'd your duel go?" 

Dai flinched a bit at the question and looked to his deck as well.

"Not so good, I lost." 

Yuka glanced over to Yuoka.

_He doesn't have any problems does he?_

_**No, just a bit of bad luck. Maybe you should play.**_

_What?? No!_

"Oh, well you'll get better." Yuka smiled.

"Do you play?" Dai asked suddenly.

"Um..not really…I've got a deck but…"

Dai smiled.

"Do you want to play?" 

Yuka was quiet a second. 

".sure." She smiled, and Dai blinked a bit.

"Y-you don't have to! I'm just saying…you're always sitting here alone..

"It's ok." Yuka smiled and grabbed her deck.

"It sounds like fun anyways." 

Dai smiled back at Yuka and they put 2 desks together.

_**Good luck**_

_Yeah…but I'm going to look so stupid._


End file.
